


Shortage

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Doris the lunch lady, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: The glass case had two kinds of pie, three colours of jello and zip, zero and nada cake.





	Shortage

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from AgentKalGibbs: Jack/Sam, S3-5 humour/fluff, cake shortage (alternatively, blue jello shortage) :D

“Doris, c'mon…”

“Colonel, I have none. I only have what you can see,” she gestured to the glass case that had two kinds of pie, three colours of jello and zip, zero and nada cake.

“But…!”

“I got a shipment coming in tomorrow, but ‘til then have a slice of apple maybe?”

Jack baulked at the proffered plate, turning away and continuing to slide his tray to pay for his meal. Daniel leant over and took the plate with an awkward and apologetic smile, “I’m sorry about him.”

“Don’t apologise for me, Daniel!” Jack called, casting a withering look to Doris that the twinkle in his eye belied. “She knows what she’s done.”

Daniel looked back to her and rolled his eyes but Doris was just laughing. They looked around for a spare seat and spotted a familiar blonde on her own table. “Carter, don’t technobabble me, I’m having a bad day,” Jack grumbled, sliding in across from her.

“That’s too bad, Sir,” she said, holding back a grin. “Might a slice of cake help?” She swung a plate up from the chair next to her with a flourish worthy of a game show assistant. “I got here early and noticed it was the last slice…”

“Carter… In another world, another time, I would kiss you right now,” he announced, before quickly adding, “Not a word, Daniel.”

Daniel looked down to his plate and pushed his glasses further up his nose, “Didn’t say a thing…”

“Yes, well, you didn’t say it very loudly.”

Carter laughed, her cheeks tinged with the slightest flush.


End file.
